A Herald of Neith
by MouthofChayton
Summary: Shepard goes to find out what caused a crash but Edi scans too late as it awoke a lone being of a long forgotten race. New race, Au and a lots of insanity.


Hello. My name is MOC. My colleagues have given me information on a race from a book they are writing. So rather than deal with posting a poem or generally leaking it on DA like they asked I am just going to write. I was reading fanfiction so I thought... Why the hell not?

* * *

It was a quite damp day in the stasis pod I was in. Water was pooling into the chamber around the pod I was in. Water leaking in I was quite annoyed.

I had been laying in here for days. Woke up a week ago and been conscious ever since. It was quite the relief when I heard a loud and sudden boom. Glass shattered and I leaped over the steady stream that was now filling up my pod.

Getting an even cleaner look at my surroundings I was surprised to see that my sealing chamber had been weathered for what looked to be over 4000 years. Not caring what that loud crash was I went to look at what I missed these decades. Races. New races. Thankfully haven't discovered the before universe races. Last creator race humans. Languages directly downloaded. Many same words that mean different things in various different languages.

Alright that everything that has happened in the Milky Way since I was in stasis. Don't remember the citadel though. Must have overlooked it before. Asari thankfully have lost the memories of the horror of what has happened before. Their tech is also inferior as it has to resort to the relays for most travel. Humans eerily similar to us. Also they lost their ways to contact their gods. They seem to have a lack of understanding of the brain. I hope to the creator that I'm not the herald.

Mental over looking done I then headed out of my chamber. Through the water. With fortune my chamber is now flooded and unusable to the other races. Tech is full of the water now.

Heading over to the boom I see plenty of mech. Loki and the like. I destroy them.

* * *

My name is John Shepard and this is the most horrifying moment of my life. Here I am with Garrus and Tali looking to see what caused the crash of this merchant vessel. No organics Edi said.

Looking at the thing I can't see why Edi would over look it. It's clearly organic. Almost human like if you over look the void eyes, the metal plates instead of hands and the pipes that form a hydraulic system to work the arms. Also the fact that it turned its head towards us with a mouth that stretched half a meter down. It almost helped that it closed it. Tali just shot it. With a shot gun. From a meter away. Bullet holes fill up with flesh and he throws up a metal nugget.

Not wanting to get on its bad side I throw my gun to the ground as do Tali and Garrus. Either this thing will kill us or it will leave us alone. It looks to have a beast like sense of reality. I'm not sure, Im no animal expert. I look directly into Its eyes. It looks back. I can say it is hard to maintain a sense of bravery when 180 Lokir mechs are torn into shreds behind it.

It pulls out a pen it presumably found in the ship. I would assume he caused the crash if their wasn't those mechs that were notorious for being faulty. He then pulls out a pad of paper, writes on it and hands it to Tali.

"Shepard? I can't read this." Tali says in a shaken voice handing it to me. 'Hi Commander Shepard.'

It's sentient. Not caring if he can hear or not I say "What are you?"

Writing again it says 'a Uep'

"What's it writing in Shepard?"

"English Garrus. Are you a human?"

'No'

"Why do you look like us?"

'I could ask you the same thing'

"Do you know punctuation?"

'Yes.'

* * *

Crap I'm the herald.

Clearly these people know nothing but a small fraction of insanity. Just happens that there is a high chance I have to be the herald. Hopefully not there's nothing to prove I am except touching one of them.

Should I take the chance and possibly unleash the full effects of insanity on an unwilling universe. Or should I just avoid touching anybody at all for the full duration of my life.

Time to make that choice. Shepard is reaching his hand towards me.

There we go hopefully nothing happens.

* * *

All the people in the galaxy begin to hear a faint siren. It fades after a moment, but not for those in a mental institution or about to see something horrible such as a loved one dying.

Aria of omega questions her guard as to what it was for and to why they were using a prison siren.

The council question as to why they could hear it all the way from up here.

But as one person started screaming so did many others.

Fiona Pious was one of these people. Seeing her husband being murdered right in front of her she began to see the form of a humanoid figure the size of a krogan fade into existence right behind the culprit. It wore a bird mask and a traditional black attire of a world war 2 British soldier. It had a jewelled massive hammer stretching 3 meters at most. It proceeded to kill the murderer by smashing it into the wall. It then turned to her and she got a glimpse of eye lenses that showed a black void. The last view as it stabbed the bottom of the hammer into her. She didn't see the spear at the bottom of it. No one did. No one that then faced him as he faded out then in to many places across the galaxy.

Those who saw less horrific things than murder or genocide or even a holocaust of a endangered species saw faces. Faces that would pop up behind corners at the edge of their vision then disappear as they were about to turn the corner.

Some found many creatures that suddenly appeared in the mental facility and the deemed insane part of prisons. 3 legs, crawling like a tiger with a large organic scythe on its back is what most of the survivors would come to describe it.

But back on Neith Shepard only felt a small sense of dread as he looked into those eyes. Which grew bigger and bigger as Tali complained of faces that looked at her from the crashed ship.


End file.
